ABS-CBN 1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
Please don't post unverified information or hoaxes! TRISTAN MAGALLANO AKA AZUMA KASHIWAGI YUKI, PUTANGINAMO! 2 - ABS-CBN-2.jpg Tristan Magallano.jpg 'Weekdays' UmaGanda * 4:26 am - Kape't Pandasal * 4:27 am - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: TNT: Tapatan ni Tunying (replay) ** Wed: Matanglawin (replay) * 4:55 am-11:30 am - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 4:55 am / 7 am for regional stations - Umagang Kay Ganda ** 6:15 am - Local Morning Shows *** Bagong Morning Kapamilya (Dagupan, Baguio) *** Marhay na Aga Kapamilya (Naga) *** Panay Sikat (Iloilo) *** The Morning Show (Bacolod) *** Maayong Buntag Kapamilya (Cebu) *** Pamahaw Espesyal (Cagayan de Oro) *** Maayong Buntag Mindanao (Davao) *** Magandang Umaga South Central Mindanao (General Santos) ** 8 am - Magandang Buhay ** 9:30 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters / Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Regional) ** 10:05 am - Kapamilya Blockbusters (join-in-progress; regional) PrimeTanghali * 11:30 am - Nang Ngumiti Ang Langit * 12:15 pm - It's Showtime Kapamilya Gold * 3:45 pm - Kadenang Ginto * 4:30 pm - Los Bastardos * 5:15 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso Gold (Metro Manila / Pampanga) / TV Patrol on ABS-CBN Regional ''' ** TV Patrol North Luzon ** TV Patrol Southern Tagalog ** TV Patrol Palawan ** TV Patrol Bicol ** TV Patrol Panay ** TV Patrol Negros ** TV Patrol Central Visayas ** TV Patrol Eastern Visayas ** TV Patrol Chavacano ** TV Patrol North Mindanao ** TV Patrol Southern Mindanao ** TV Patrol South Central Mindanao '''Primetime Bida * 6 pm - Minute To Win It: Last Man Standing * 6:30 pm - TV Patrol * 7:45 pm - FPJ's Ang Probinsyano * 8:30 pm - The General's Daughter * 9:15 pm - Halik * 10 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:45 pm - Tonight with Boy Abunda Late Night * 11 pm - Bandila * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Mission Possible (replay) ** Tues: My Puhunan (replay) ** Wed: Red Alert * 12 mn - O Shopping Holy Thursday * 6 am - Superbook Reimagined * 6:30 am - Brave * 8 am - Zoo Keeper * 10 am - Hobbit: The Unexpected Journey * 12 nn - Love You To The Stars and Back * 2 pm - Loving In Tandem * 4 pm - My Suffering is My Offering (Moments with Fr. Jerry) * 5 pm - Celebration of the Lord's Supper (The Healing Eucharist) * 6 pm - Can't Help Falling In Love * 8 pm - The Shack * 10 pm - The Bible Good Friday * 6 am - Superbook Reimagined * 6:30 am - Tangled * 8 am - We Bought a Zoo * 10 am - Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * 12 nn - Seven Last Words (MCFI-SVD) * 3 pm - Veneration of the Cross (The Healing Eucharist) * 4 pm - Sumasampalataya Ako (JesCom) * 5 pm - The Young Messiah * 6 pm - Seven Sundays * 8 pm - 12 Years A Slave * 10 pm - The Bible Black Saturday * 6 am - SuperBook Reimagined * 6:30 am - Toy Story 2 * 8 am - Jumanji * 10 am - Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies * 12 nn - My Perfect You * 2 pm - Sid and Aya (Not A Love Story) * 4 pm - Never Not Love You * 6 pm - Kasal * 8 pm - AD Bible * 10:30 pm - Easter Vigil (The Healing Eucharist) * 12 mn - O Shopping Yes Weekend! 'Easter Sunday' Morning * 6 am - The Healing Eucharist / Christ The Healer (Cebu) / The Banquet of Love (Davao) * 7 am - Swak na Swak * 7:30 am - Salamat Dok * 8:30 am - SpongeBob SquarePants * 8:45 am - The Legend of Korra * 9:15 am - My Hero Academia * 9:45 am - Matanglawin * 10:15 am - G Diaries Season 3: Quest for Love * 10:45 am - KB Family Weekend * 11:45 am - ASAP Natin 'To Afternoon * 2:30 pm - Banana Sundae * 3:30 pm - Ang Hari: FPJ on ABS-CBN * 5:30 pm - TV Patrol Weekend Primetime * 6 pm - Goin' Bulilit * 6:45 pm - Hiwaga Ng Kambat * 7:30 pm - Idol Philippines * 8:30 pm - Rated K * 9:30 pm - Pinoy Big Brother: Otso * 10:30 pm - Gandang Gabi Vice * 11:30 pm - Sunday's Best * 1:30 am - O Shopping Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:Program Schedule Category:ABS-CBN News Category:ABS-CBN Entertainment Category:ABS-CBN Regional Category:Star Creatives